Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (born March 30, 1958) is an Emmy Award winning Canadian voice actor and former stand up comedian. He's known for voicing: Big Bob Pataki in Hey Arnold!, Dizzy Devil in Tiny Toon Adventures, Egon Spengler in The Real Ghostbusters, Kif Kroker in Futurama, Mr. Freeze in Batman: Arkham City, The Brain in Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain and Verminous Skumm and Duke Nukem in Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Albert Einstein (ep41), Captain (ep51), Crow#1 (ep17), Crow#2, Gruff Announcer (ep47), Jersey Cow#2/Igg, Max Fripplehoot (ep3), Network Announcer (ep47), Termite (ep47) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Murphy (ep51) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Father, Ice Cream Man#5 (ep31), Male Computer (ep35), Mr. Frybingle (ep32), Train Conductor (ep25), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1998) - Alien (ep11), Dad (ep11), Dick McMan (ep11), Man (ep11), Ratman (ep11), Simion (ep3), Uncle (ep11), Washington (ep39) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Scuttle *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (ep13) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Ice Cream Vendor (ep15), Ophiuchus Sam (ep15), Pierre LePew (ep16) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep52), Apple's Belching (ep20), Bubble#2 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep53), Captain Corporate (ep45), Cheerleading Announcer (ep15), Dirtnut Driver (ep7), Driver (ep26), Film Narrator (ep5), Guy (ep33), Henry's Dad (ep42), John Lion (ep12), Lawyer (ep23), Limo Driver (ep6), Lion (ep14), Lion#1 (ep51), Man (ep32), Moth (ep27), Mr. Blowhole, Mr. Festoon (ep43), Mr. Lemons (ep35), Mr. Thornhill (ep16), Narrator (ep22), Old Joe (ep8), Principal Malaysian Palmgrass (ep44), Professor Owl (ep36), Reindeer Coach (ep16), Robo Frog (ep44), Robo Mandrill (ep44), Robo Wizard (ep44), Sasquatch (ep36), TV Announcer (ep17), TV Narrator (ep6), Tiny Skunk (ep36), Tommy (ep17), V.O. Guy (ep23), Waiter (ep40), Zoogoer (ep53) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - The Brain, Squit (ep65) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Abradolph Lincler (ep11), Alien Operator#2 (ep4), Dog Accountant (ep2), Scary Teacher (ep2), Ship Captain (ep11) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Boss (ep12), Bouncer#2 (ep12) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep23), Dad (ep6), Policeman (ep19), Professor Jantzen (ep19), Vincent Van Ghoul *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Chief, Log Hermit (ep1) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Aiwei, Chef, Defense Attorney (ep9), Guard#2 (ep34), Tavern Owner (ep35), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Biker (ep64), Cursing Monster (ep64), Policeman (ep64) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Manboy (ep6) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Charles (ep33), Doombots (ep23), Man (ep33), Plymouth Rocker (ep33), Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Yosemite Sam *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Balto *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Balto, Moose 1, Moose 2 *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Bavaro, White *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Dizzy Devil *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Spike, Alley Cat 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Lost & Found Officer *Frozen (2013) - King of Arendelle *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Zootopia (2016) - Mr. Big 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Father *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Father *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Mortimer Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Mr. Blowhole *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Cyclops *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Dizzy Devil *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Dizzy Devil Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Narrator Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Grumpy 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Mr. Freeze/'Victor Fries', Calendar Man/Julian Day, Political Prisoner *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Burly Candy Pirate, Father *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Yosemite Sam *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - General Var Suthra, Kel'eth Ur *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Chief *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Yosemite Sam *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Master Fung Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors